Express the decimal as a percent. $0.54$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.54 = \dfrac{54}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.54} = 54\%$ $54$ per hundred = $54$ per cent = $54$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.